


Macron and the monster

by CassandraV



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: And because i saw a yellow jacket recently, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraV/pseuds/CassandraV
Summary: Emmanuel Macron, during the Yellow Jacket protest, is having a bad time





	Macron and the monster

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I wrote one night in 1 hour. It exists because I lacked sleep, and it's crack.  
> All mistakes are mines, English isn't my first language so if there's something really "not English", please let me know!  
> And obviously it's fictional, I don't want anyone to be harmed, or take offence.
> 
> Enjoy?

 

#  Macron and the Monster

 

 

It was an uneventful day in the famous Palais de l'Elysée, the French president Emmanuel Macron was ignoring the Yellow Jackets as always while drinking some expensive Champagne and eating smoked salmon.

Payed by the french population taxes obviously.

Suddently the beautiful glass started to shake and the delicious Champagne spilt. Something was happening outside, and it was disturbing THE French President, which was intolerable.

Yeah his ego is as big as his bank account.

By the high windows of his palace, he saw something enormous coming this way. It looked horrible, like a giant dirty beggar.

But yellow.

Like these fucking Yellow Jackets stopping him from being _The Best President Ever_ ©

The Gydb (Giant yellow dirty beggar) smashed the metal gates and made the guards believe they can fly.

Spoiler : they can't. Well, they CAN, but they die.

The Gydb saw Macron with its numerous globular eyes. He was the target, obviously, because who else would have this HONOUR ?

Big hands punched the wall between the presidential office and the dirty outside, then the Gydb entered. His voice was strange, like hundreds of people speaking at the same time.

 

-You, Emmanuel Macron, are going to suffer the wrath of the French Population! You fucked them with your taxes, so we are going to fuck you !

 

Macron couldn't believe his ears, everyone knows the Frenchies have taken it in the ass for decades and never said anything.

He didn't know he was really going to take it in the ass today. The Gydb ripped his suit who cost an arm and a leg (not his, but a kid's somewhere in the Third World).

He was naked in the middle of his office, where anyone can see him. No worries though, he thought he was built like a Greek statue.

It isn't the case.

From its strange chewing gum like form, the Gydb created a giant dick.

Macron's face became white. The nightmarish thing was really going to fuck him!

 

-Not that brave now, are you? And no Vaseline for you. Raw, forced, going to make you cry, just like you do to the French.

 

He was bent over his presidential desk, and the Gydb's cock got rammed inside his ass. He cried, tried to get out of this mess but to no avail, he was stuck.

It lasted a few hours until the monster cummed in him, leaving his hole wide open and dirtier than any cheap whore in the Boulogne woods.

 

-Now you have a little idea of what the French feel like every day. Too bad you never smiled for the camera, Mr President.

 

The Gydb drank the remaining Champagne and ate the salmon before leaving everything in state.

The evening news were going to be interesting tonight.

 


End file.
